Hyvää Joulua!
by Fia Rose
Summary: Finland is ready to go around the world as Santa Clause but still doesn't know what to give Sweden. One-shot, multiple pairings.


**Yes I know it's August and not Christmas, but I was inspired and Finland IS Santa! One of my top pairings in Hetalia is Finland and Sweden! It's based off this little video I saw with Sweden and Finland called "Winter Love Song", it's ADORABLE! Although this story is based on this little couple, the POV'S will change a lot, so you can see how the other countries celebrate their Christmas! Just so you guys know, you guys know how Santa goes out at night and drops off presents right? Well Finland does that, but since countries are different, they get their presents right on Christmas day. Hopefully it'll make sense in this story. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, now where should I start..." said the young Finnish boy, looking through his list that stretched throughout the whole living room. The house is filled with Christmas decorations everywhere, covered top to bottom with lights, stockings,bells, and of course a grand tree in the middle. The crackling of the fire and Hanatamago's barking echoes throughout the house. The scent of cookies fill the room and fills Finland up with a joy he can't really explain. _It's just the spirit of Christmas_, he guesses happily to himself. Hanatamago leaps around the couch, keeping Finland's hat between his teeth. Finland giggles and chases the dog around the room, and finally gets his red hat. He listens to the wooden floor squeak and turns around to see Sweden, staring daggers at him. Finland smiles warmly at him. It may seem that Sweden is scary and he can be a bit intimidating at first but Sweden is actually quite soft and very sweet and kind on the inside behind the cold blue eyes and glacial appearance.

"I'm almost done with the preparations! I already have in order where I'm going to go now, and the reindeer are all waiting and ready outside. Do you think I'm forgetting anything?"

Sweden nodded, and Finland smiled in satisfaction.

"Do you like the outfit?" The younger country put his arms around and spun around.

"'Hn. Looks nice." grunted the Swede. _Adorable, _he thought as he gazed happily at him spinning around.

"I also have something to ask you that I should've asked a while ago." Finland looked down, embarassed.

"It might seem late but what do you want for Christmas Su-san? It is Christmas eve and I am Santa Clause! Tell me anything you want and I'll get it."

"N'thin, re'lly. 'm f'ne w'th y'u." He said straight-forwardly. Both he and Finland knew that he meant it, too. Although he doesn't say much, he always means what he says.

Knowing he wasn't going to get another answer, the Fin sighed and picked up his big, brown, leather sack, full of the presents for the world. He really did wish he could bring something for him. But he didn't know how much his existence actually meant to Sweden. He is hard to read, but every time Sweden was with with Finland he would feel a special sort of joy he just couldn't explain. Every time he smiled his heart would flutter around in his chest like a bird in a cage. Sweden knew how scary he was to other people but Finland (after a while) accepted him and made him feel special. That was something he could never repay back to him. After thinking about it heavily he realized the feelings for the Fin was love. Of course Sweden would never tell him, and he had made sure not to give out any hints, for he didn't want to ruin their precious friendship. Finland threw the sack over his shoulder with a grunt.

"Well it's time for me to go!" He jokingly saluted at Sweden and started to walk towards the door, Sweden following behind him. He opened the door for him and Finland gave him a smile, causing the country to blush slightly.

"Thanks! Well, it's time for me to get going,"

Before he walked out of the door, the Swede stopped him.

"Wait." He walked back inside and grabbed a light blue scarf hanging on the coat rack. He came back outside and showed it to Finland.

"A scarf, right! Can't be getting sick. Um, can you wrap it around for me, my hands are kinda full."

Sweden nodded and began to fasten the scarf. He stopped and just stood there, with the two ends of the scarf in his hands and the shawl wrapped around his neck. He began to gaze at those beautiful violet eyes, and the Fin stared at him back, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Su-san?"

When Finland asked him what he wanted for Christmas, his answer was the half truth. It was true he was happy just being with him, he also wanted something else. Before his mind could tell him no, he bent down and brushed his lips on Finland's. When he lifted his head back up he realized in shame what he had just done. How could he have done that! Now his unity and everything with Finland was ruined. He's probably going to kick Sweden out and then the Swede will be alone forever, living in regret. While this was going through Sweden's head, something else was going through Finland's.

_He kissed me! He actually kissed me!_ The shocked Fin yelled in his head. So this means that he likes him? Finland thought hard about it. What does he feel about Sweden? His heart started to beat faster and he felt a blush appear on his face. _It's true that I like Sweden very much. He's my biggest friend and I always feel comfortable around him. He always makes me happy and is very sweet and nice to me. Maybe this feeling is... _Suddenly a weird sensation spread through his body, a bubbly feeling of happiness and excitement, that caused his body to act on impulse. He wrapped his arms around Sweden and stood on his toes. He leaned his head forward and closed his eyes, and kissed him.

Sweden stood there in shock, his body rigid and his heart rate beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest. Here he was thinking the Fin would abandon him and... Fireworks exploded in his mind and he wrapped his arms around his waists and kissed him back, making sure to be gentle. They separated, staring in each other's eyes for a second, their face both red as tomatoes.. Then Finland smiled at Sweden lovingly, and started to walk towards his sleigh. He climbed on and grabbed onto the reigns.

"Goodbye Sweden! I'll see you later!" Finland waved happily at Sweden and Sweden waved back, a small smile evident on his face.

Finland snapped his reigns, and the reindeer started to leave for takeoff. In less than a second, the sleigh was already a small little spark in the sky, and the faint jingle of bells were heard outside in the snowy night. Sweden looked at the sky, and he said to himself,

"I love yah, Finland."

* * *

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Denmark yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Norway opened his eyes in his bed and got up slowly.

"SHUT UP IT'S STILL THE MORNING IDIOT!" Norway heard Iceland from across the hall. He sighed, and got out of bed. When he opened the door it turned out Denmark was waiting there. He grinned at Norway's emotionless face and grabbed his wrist, dragging him down the stairs to a scowling Iceland sitting by the fire.

"Let's go outside now! Santa's gonna drop off our presents any sec!"

"Don't you mean Finland?" snapped Iceland.

Denmark was already out the door and the two Nordic brothers sighed and followed him out. Iceland's eyes filled with surprise and wonder as he saw the winter wonderland outside of his house.

"Do you hear that?" Norway said. Everyone stayed silent and heard a faint jingling noise.

"He's here!" shouted Denmark.

They all gathered together, and looked at the sky. They saw a sleigh in the sky and something fall from it. As if by magic, the presents landed right in place in the countries' hands. They were all wrapped in their national colors. They all looked up and waved to the sleigh. They could see Finland's face clearly and they saw him wave back, having the biggest smile on his face.

"He looks happier than usual for some reason." observed Iceland.

"Maybe Sweden finally confessed his love or something!" joked Denmark.

"Like that would ever happen!" remarked Iceland.

* * *

"Estonia, wake up!" Latvia gently nudged the sleeping country's shoulders, whispering. Estonia opened his eyes slowly.

"Merry Christmas! Lets go outside and see our presents before Mr. Russia wakes up." Latvia says quietly. Estonia puts his glasses on and agrees. They quietly open the door and walk out, trying not to make the floorboards creak. Estonia stops.

"Huh? That's weird why is Russia's door is open? Latvia no!"

Before he could stop him Latvia is already in his master's bedroom quietly while shaking. Waiting for the worst to happen, Latvia comes back out, unharmed.

"He isn't in there!" He says, his face relieved.

"Really?" Estonia says in surprise. Then a smile comes to his face. They both realize this is the first time they've had the house to their selves!

"Come on then! Lets have fun and play in the snow outside!" He runs to the door, Latvia behind him. They run out into the snow and laugh and cheer, something they haven't done in a while. Estonia feels happy to see Latvia's face full of joy, and not panic stricken and filled with fear like it usually is.

"Do you hear that?" Latvia stops.

"Yeah, it sounds like jingle bells!"

Latvia's face lights up. "It's Santa it's Santa!"

They look in the sky and see presents fall from the sky, landing in their hands. Latvia and Estonia laugh in delight and open their presents near the fire. To not have their scary boss around really aided to their relief, some countries just needed to have fun every once in a while.

* * *

Lithuania wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. He gets up from his bed and walks toward the phone.

"Hello?" Lithuania answers nervously.

"LIET! You have to go outside like, immediately!

Lithuania notices his voice is out of breath and the sound of wind in the background. "Poland? Where are you? Don't tell me you-"

"Dude if you don't come out in like, 10 seconds the inside of your house is gonna be like, bombarded with snow balls!" The line clicks and Lithuania sighs. He runs down his stairs and open the door to see, what a surprise, Poland. His cheeks are red from the cold and a big smile is on his face.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! Put on a coat and like let's play outside!"

Lithuania smiled and put on his boots and coat. He was grateful for Russia letting him have a vacation for once. They both ran outside and admired the snow together. While Lithuania was lost in space, he came back to earth when a snowball hit him right in the face. Shocked, Lithuania stumbled to the ground. Poland burst out laughing.

"HA! You look like a total loser!" He points at Lithuania's flustered face. Lithuania decides to get revenge and gets a snowball and throws it at Poland. It hits him dead in the face and Lithuania's face fills with triumph.

"That's what you get!"

Poland frowned. "Totally like, _not_ cool Liet!"

Lithuania giggles and then gets up.

"Do you hear the sound of jingle bells?" asks Lithuania.

"Dude it's like, totally Santa!"

They wait together, waiting for something to happen. Followed by gold glitter presents fall right beside their feet.

Lithuania smiles and they open the presents together. He smiles warmly at Poland and is eternally grateful that he's his friend, even if he does causes trouble sometimes. If it wasn't for Poland he would probably by celebrating Christmas with creepy Russia again, was is not fun.

"_Linksmų Kalėdų_, Poland." said Lithuania in his language.

"Like, _Wesołych Świąt_, Liet!" Poland answers back.

* * *

The sound of the piano wakes up Hungary in her bed. She looks out her window and her eyes fill with joy. It's Christmas morning! She gets out of bed, getting into a dress and putting a flower pin in her hair. She walks down the corridor towards the music room, where she will be able to listen to the beautiful piano music. She walks in the room quietly, and Austria doesn't even notice her since he's so into the song. She stands behind him, her eyes closed and a smile gracing her lips. When he's finished with the song, she sits next to him on the small black bench.

"Merry Christmas, Austria!" She says happily.

He smiles back at her warmly and says merry Christmas back. She leans onto his shoulder, taking in his scent while closing her eyes as he plays "Oh Holy Night" on the piano. Then something interrupts the calm and peaceful moment. Bells? Hungary's face lights up and she jumps off the bench and grabs onto his arm.

"It's Santa! Come on let's go outside!"

He sighs and smiles at her childish ways. He gets up and Hungary drags him outside. The beautiful scenery is filled with snow, and the bells get louder. As they look up at the sky, their hands intertwined, they stare at presents falling down. They lift up the presents and go back inside, opening them together, both secretly hoping that their fun and happy times together last forever.

* * *

Even though the air is cold and snow is everywhere, Finland wipes off sweat off his forehead.

"I'm almost done! Now who's next?" He looks at his list. "South Italy is next! What's his gift going to be?"

He puts down the long sheet of paper and looks into his big sack. Finland's face fills with confusion.

"A giant tomato?"

* * *

"ROMANO! ROMANO! ROMANO!"

Romano's eyes immediately open and his eyes are filled with anger. He hears Spain's footsteps going quickly down the hall and into his room. He opens the door and runs in, with his tomato P.J's and messy bed head hair.

"Oh, so you're awake already! Get up it's Christmas morning!"

"You damn bastard! I just woke up!"

Spain still keeps his goofy grin and runs back out. Hesitantly, Romano gets up and walks out his door. The smell of breakfast fills his nostrils and his mouth waters. Spain can be annoying and is an idiot, but he's a damn good cook.

"_Feliz navidad _Roma!" he smiles at the dining table.

"Where's my stupid brother of mine?" asks Romano.

"He left early to hang out with Germany!"

"Damn potato bastard..." mumbles Romano.

Before he could delightfully sink his teeth into his tomato he heard the sound of bells from outside his window. Who the hell is interrupting his Christmas feast?

"Romano it has to be Santa! We gotta hurry!" Spain gets up from his table and runs outside. Romano gets up slowly, cursing under his breath. When he walks outside, he sees something big and red fall from the sky. He runs towards Spain and they both put their arms up, ready to catch the red object. When it lands in their hands, they are both shocked until Spain laughs out in delight.

"What the hell is this?!" yells out Romano.

"It's a giant tomato!"

* * *

Britain looks out his window with tea in his hand, admiring the beautiful view of London under the snow. He smiles to himself. _This is the best! No annoying America, and no obnoxious Sealand...what could get any better than this?_

A very loud knock interrupted his thoughts and he groaned. _I knew it was too good to be true._

"Who is it?" Although he already knew.

"Open up! It's me the hero!"

"And me, awesome Sealand!"

Britain sighed and opened the door.

"What do you want, you git?!" He was going to ramble more but stopped when he saw presents in their hands.

"Are those...for me?"

"Yup! America and I made them for you!" smiled Sealand.

Britain blushed and was honestly surprised.

"Wow...thank you." he said.

America and Sealand smiled at each other and said in unison, "Merry Christmas Britain!"

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Russia stood in the middle of a snowy field alone. He was in his family house in Moscow, Russia and decided to take a walk in the snow to look at the beautiful scenery. But before he knew it, a blizzard came and he was lost. Now he was all alone in the middle of nowhere.

"I guess I'm going to be alone this Christmas again huh?" he says to himself smiling sadly.

"RUSSIA! WHERE ARE YOU?" The sound of his sister Belarus is quiet in the harsh breeze.

"Are you here Russia?" Now was the voice of his sister Ukraine.

He squinted his eyes and tried to look for them. He saw two distant figures.

"I'm over here!" he says, waving his arms at their direction.

When they were closer he found them running, and he ran to them. When they united, the two girls gave him a big hug, Ukraine on one side and Belarus at his other.

"We were so worried! We're glad you're safe!" Ukraine said, her face relieved and happy.

Belarus nodded her head in agreement, a small smile on her lips which was unusual.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys." Russia apologized. He was happy that people actually cared for him, it put a smile on his childish face.

Suddenly the sound of bells filled the air, and they stayed silent. The two girls still hung onto Russia tightly. The harsh wind and snow suddenly stopped, and the trio stood surprised.

"Look!" pointed Ukraine towards the sky. One big sunflower came falling slowly from the sky.

Soon there were more and more and more, until they were everywhere!

"It's snowing sunflowers..." whispered Belarus breathlessly, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

They all laughed together and picked up the sunflowers, heading towards their home to put them in a vase, savoring the Christmas memory.

* * *

"How relaxing..." Japan sipped his warm green tea and sat on the back of his house. He looked up at the sky and stared at the snow, falling down slowly and piling up on the ground.

Although it was calming and beautiful, Japan couldn't help but feel lonely. He just started getting out of his shell and started interacting with other countries more, but now he was back to being alone for Christmas again. Sadness filled his eyes and he looked down. He heard footsteps crunch into the snow.

"Japan! It's been so long aru!" China appears out of nowhere from the woods behind Japan's home. But he wasn't alone. Behind him was Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong.

"Merry Christmas, Japan!" chirped Taiwan, smiling at him sweetly.

Japan looks up at them, surprised.

"_Minna..._Everyone..."

"Are you just going to sit there?" Hong Kong said.

"Come on Japan! Lets have fun this Christmas!" Korea grabbed Japan's hands and pulled them up, making Japan jump up and stumble a little.

"Um guys...Where's China?" asks Taiwan.

They all looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

"Where could he have gone? Perhaps he-" a voice interrupted Hong Kong.

"IT'S HELLO KITTY ARU!"

They all followed the voice and found China on the snow cuddling a Hello Kitty plushie.

"BWAH HA HA HA!" Korea started to burst out laughing, but China didn't care.

Hong Kong sighed in annoyance and Taiwan and Japan smiled at the scene.

"Look there are more presents!" shouted Taiwan, her eyes filling with surprise.

Slowly, the presents floated into each countries' hands, and lastly into Japan's palm. He smiled warmly and looked up in the sky while all the others were chattering about their presents. Japan saw a little spark and saw a sleigh in the sky. He gave a small wave and said,

"_Arigato, _Santa-san..."

* * *

A silver haired and red eyed man sits on a chair, staring sadly at the picture of his boss. He is currently mourning the death of the person who's led him through his life, but now he's gone. He sighs and taps his fingers on the table.

"Merry Christmas boss...I guess it'll just be us this year." He says sadly to the frozen picture.

"Ve~ It won't just be you!"

Prussia lifted his head and looked behind, to see a smiling Germany and Italy. Prussia's face lights up in happiness.

"West! Italy!" he says, astonished.

"Do you really think ve were going to let you spend Christmas alone?" says Germany, handing Prussia the present in his hands.

"Ve~ I brought pasta!"

Prussia grinned and wrapped his arms around Germany and Italy.

"Aww you guys are awesome! But not as awesome as the awesome me though!"

Italy smiled and Germany sighed. Although he was happy his brother wasn't going to be alone for Christmas.

"_Frohe Weihnachten,_ brother."

* * *

"There goes my little _nipote! _So adorable, isn't he Germania?"

Germania stared back at Rome with cold blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Will you stop looking over your two grandsons and actually celebrate Christmas?"

Rome closed the cloud he used to see his two grandsons and smiled. It was snowing in Heaven but oddly it wasn't cold. It felt like cotton candy and all around you see angels of every age playing in piles of snow.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Rome.

"Hmm...well we can go get some drinks and get drunk." suggested Germania. Rome frowned.

"And?"

"And? Let's see...and also meet some women."

Rome smiled. "And?"

Germania sighed in defeat. "And we can get pasta..."

"Deal!" agreed Rome.

Germania smiled slightly. Rome will never change.

* * *

"Finally all of that hard work is done! I think I've used up all of my Christmas magic!" said Finland happily. He traveled all around the world and is at his last destination: Sweden.

As he flew closer and closer, anxiety began to bite at the Fin. _What do I do when I get home? I mean Sweden and I kissed and I just left after that. Will things stay the same? Maybe he realized he doesn't like me... _These thoughts continued to run in Finland's head until he could see a figure stand near the house. It was Sweden! He pulled in his reigns and his reindeer started to head down. The figure of Sweden came closer, and he could see Hanatamago prancing through the snow.

Finland smiled and waved, and Sweden waved back. _"_I wonder what he wants for Christmas...I mean there has to be something!" Finland mumbled to himself. Suddenly gold sparkles surrounded Finland's body.

"What's going on?"

The sleigh started to shake from side to side, and Finland clung desperately to the reigns. After a few seconds of this, the sleigh totally tipped over causing Finland to fall. He was so far from the ground! But he floated slowly towards the ground.

"Sweden!" Finland yelled out.

Sweden moved to where Finland was falling, his arms stretched out. Is that a smile on his lips? Finland stretched his arms out and prepared to be wrapped in Sweden's strong arms.

After what seemed like an eternity, Finland landed in Sweden's arms, his chin resting on his shoulders and his arms wrapping around Sweden. They held onto each other for a long time, and then Finland realized something that caused his whole face to turn red. The reason he fell out of the sleigh was because Sweden wanted him as his present for Christmas! So Sweden really did love him...Finland separated from Sweden and he finally had the courage to say,

"Sweden, I love you!"

* * *

**OMG THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! It kept going on and on... I hope I didn't bore you... Do you have any suggestions? Any comments please give them to me! BTW the title of this story is merry Christmas in Finnish. There were so many other countries I wanted to put in! I honestly couldn't think of anything for France... Even though it is August...Merry Christmas!**


End file.
